


Hate is not the opposite of Love

by Moxide



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Requests allowed, Shadow calls out BRB, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxide/pseuds/Moxide
Summary: These are just some smut fics i came up with. Ya'll can request if you want.





	1. Phoner Boner

**Author's Note:**

> The phone, The phone is ringing.

12:45 p.m  
Tord stared at the time as he suddenly heard his phone vibrate. He sighed, picking it up and looking at who had texted.

Unknown: You awake my beautiful Angel?

Tord blushed, he had been talking to this stranger for the past 3 weeks, it was the same thing everyday, talking about how beautiful he was and how they wanted to smoother him with love. He was beginning to wonder who it was.

Tord: Actually, I can't sleep at all. Been a littled stressed out lately...

He waits for the other to respond.

Unknown: I can help you with that~ Just call me.

Tord hesitated before clicking on the phone number and calling. He waited patiently, wishing to know who it was. Soon, they answered, "Hey~ Sorry I was doing something." whispered a low husky like voice, Tord couldn't tell if the other man was Irish or French. "Heh, little quiet for a hotshot like you ay?" He whispers back. "Well I wouldn't want you to shout at me and wake your roommates now do I?" Tord bit his lip, how did this guy know about Tom and them. Better not to ask. "I suppose not." He responded back. He could tell the other was thinking about something. "What's wrong?" He said sitting up. "Sorry, I just couldn't help but think about the way you'd moan my name once I'm pounding into your ass~" Tord blushed furiously, he felt his heart flutter off a bit. "W-What exactly do you mean by that?" He asks seductively, he heard the other's breath hitch a bit. "I-I shower you with kisses and make you feel whorshipped, loved for everything about you. I'd let you ride me, watch you squirm and moan until you've climaxed. I'd call you 'Princess' or even 'Mommy' whilst giving you hickies and love bites all over your body." Tord's breath hitched, he felt his penis harden from the excitement of the conversation. His hand slid into his boxers as he touched himself. One hand on his crotch as the other rubbed his right nipple. He couldn't help but let out a little moan. "Oh?~ Is someone excited?~" Said the voice on the other side of the line, Tord moaned out a little 'Mhm' as he continued. He knew who it was, as did the male on the phone, who in fact, was standing in the crack of his door way. Tord glanced at him, still touching himself. This stranger was no stranger at all, for it had been Tom. Tom smirked, he ended the call as he set his phone down on Tord's dresser and walked towards the bed. He widened his eyes a bit as Tord grabbed his wrist and pulled him on to the bed. Tom was on all fours, hovering above Tord's small Feminine body. "T-Tom, do it. Do the things you said you'd do to m-me, smoother me with your love.~" Tom blushed massively, he smirked and leaned into Tord's ear. "Tomorrow~" Tord felt tears come into his eyes. "B-But Thomas." "I'll fuck you tomorrow, but I'll love you tonight." Tord felt another hand on his member, pumping him faster than before, He moaned and clung to Tom. "A-Ah~ Yes~"

 

It wasn't long before they were under the covers, cuddled up. Tord being the only one cover in his own flith, but it didn't matter. He just couldn't wait until tomorrow, he dreamed of all the things Tom had promised him.


	2. Tom had a good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom isn't having such a good day, Tord decides to ease of the stress for him.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> it's cringy,don't ask.

Tord was wearing a blanket around his naked body, he used an invention that could give a man vagina and a woman a penis, he also added something a little extra in the mix. He knew about Tom's stressful day, he had decided to give him a little treat, something to ease of the pain. Tord sat playing with the rim of the blue lace panties he wore. "I'm Home." Said Tom, whom had just gotten home. Tord perked up and wobbled over with to soft plush blanket. He allowed Tom to wrap his arms around him. "Welcome home hun, I was just starting to worry about you." Tord said softly. Tom groaned, "Yeah, Today's been a drag. I just want it to end with something good." He looked at Tord, earning a smile and a kiss. "Don't worry, I'm sure something good will happen." Tord replied, Tom then noticed the way Tord was trying to cover himself up. "Are....are you naked under that?" Tom asked his small lover. Tord blushed slightly, "What if i am?~" He said teasingly, Tom found this satisfying. "Can I see?" He asked, taking a hold of cloth. Tord's eyes widened a bit, he hadn't wanted him to see yet. "Heh-Maybe when we get to the room, no? C'mon." Tord turned around and started walking towards the room. Tom sighed and took off his coat, placing it in the closet before following the smaller. "Tord, I've been thinking-" He stopped and stood in awe of the figure before him. Tord sat with his leg over the other, he had breasts that had a tint of pink colored nipples. "What-" "I used an invention I made, it only lasts 6 hours, it's been about 4 so i suggest we get started." Tord got up and walked over to Tom, swaying his hips side to side. "Damn." Tom trailed off as Tord began to get the taller's clothes off. "Yeah I know, it's pretty cool. I just wish these were bigger." He said, motioning over to the pair of tits that were on his chest. Tom smirked, he picked up the smaller bridle style and carried him to the bed. "What are doing Tom?" Tord looked at his bigger boyfriend, he moaned as Tom began to latch his mouth onto the his left nipple. He felt him pull off the laced panties, exposing his wetness. His could sense Tom's tip was near his entrance. "T-Tom, fuck me, please." Tord huffed, trying his best not to moan too loudly. Tom obliged and postioned himself, he slid inside the other male slowly, Tord clung to him and bit down on his shoulder, trying not to scream from the pain. Tom rubbed his back, soothing him. Soon, he began to thrust in him, Tord still latched on to him, moaning. "Oh Thomas~" He could feel his climax closing in. "T-Tom, cum inside me! Please!" Tord cried out, Tom grunted, quickening his pace. Tord moaned louder, his climax covered Tom's penis as the other male groaned, also coming inside the smaller male. "Oh Tom~ Jeg elsker deg." Tord whispered, panting as the taller pulled out. Tom scooped him up, laying down next to him and cuddling him. 

"Tord, will you marry me?" Tom finally asked after about 20 minutes. Tord looked at Tom in shock. "Are you serious?" Tord asked, Tom nodded. "Yes! I would die to marry you Thomas, you have no-" Tord noticed Tom slipping a diamond ring on his finger before shoving his face between the small breasts on his body. "So warm~" Tom muffled out, Tord giggled and hugged him. "Goodnight Tom." "G'night." Tord then reached over, turning the light off and pulling the sheets over them. Guess Tom had gotten something good out of all of this.


	3. Marijuana high

Tord sat on the couch, he was stuck at home alone. Edd went to visit his family, Matt went god knows where, and Tom-. Tord looked up from his phone, where was Tom? He wondered, probably getting drunk. He shrugged, looking back at his phone. He found that he had gotten a text message.  
Tom: I'm coming home, went to a friends house.  
Tord rolled his eyes, Tom had to have been slightly drunk by now. Tord then heard a click and the door opened, he looked over and saw a completely normal looking Tom. He stared at him as the other put down a bag. Tom looked over, "What?" He asked the Norwegian. Tord turned away, looking back at his phone. Tom shut the door and walked over to the couch, he was tired, and high on drugs. He went to lay down, not realizing his head was on Tord's chest. Tord blushed furiously, he felt the brit snuggle up to him and hold him in his arms. "Mmm Tord, what's for dinner?" Tom asked him, yawning a bit. He was convinced that the the he was hugging was a warm pillow, assuming Tord had layed down on it before him. Tord stuttered, "U-um I was thinking about making pasta or s-something." Tom frowned, he raised his head up in curiosity as to why Tord's voice was so close to him. Tom's black eyes widened, he scrambled to his feet, red in the face. "I-I'm so sorry." He apologized, Tord bit his lip and glanced away in embarrassment. Tom then realized the bulge in Tord's pants. He smirked, crawling back on top of the smaller. Tord stared at him. "T-Tom? What are you-" He felt Tom's lips pressed up against his, he could taste the marijuana breath within the kiss. He took it all in, not wanting to miss this moment. Tom slipped his hand up Tord's shirt, rubbing one of his nipples. Tord moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Tom's neck. Tom then pulled away, leaning down and kissing up on Tord's neck. "T-Tom, please stop. I-I don't want this." Tord huffed out, he had wanted to do it with Tom, but not at the moment. Not if Tom was going to be high on marijuana. "T-Tom, please." He moaned out as Tom found his sweet spot, his free hand was rubbing on his crotch. Tom then palmed onto the bulge, pressing down on it and making Tord yelp. He smacked him across the face, slipping out Tom's grip. Tom raised his hand up to his cheek, looking up at Tord. "Tord I-" "Tom, I told you to stop. I-I don't want this right now." Tord then squeezed his right arm, he felt violated. Tom noticed this and reached a hand out to him. Tord's lip quivered, he ran to his room, locking himself in. He cried into a pillow, how could Tom violate him like that. 'All I wanted was for him to stop.' He thought inside his mind, sobbing into the pillow. Tord cried until he fell asleep, curled up in a ball of blankets.

Tom checked up on him, he sighed as he watched the other sleep. Proceeding to close the door and rubbing the back of his neck, he felt guilty, he felt like he had almost raped Tord. He was sorry.


	4. 4AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLUE LEADER AU!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> RAPE/Non-con

It was 4 in the morning, Tord hadn't been home all day yesterday and Edd was becoming a tad bit worried. He sat waiting for Tord to come home from whatever it was he was doing.

Tord, on the other hand, was crying as he stepped into the house. It was one thing to be raped, but by your worst enemy? It just broke him. He looked up to find himself crying into Edd's hoodie, he was rubbing his back, trying to comfort him. It made him cry even harder, he felt like a sult for letting Tom do all those dirty things to him. He didn't even remember most of it, but he didn't want to. All he wanted to do, was die.


	5. 'Xoxo, I think I love you'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> |pantomime|

He was a curious man, shy, but filled with passion for the world. He was that one kid that stood in the back of the line, that one boy who'd wander off into space sometimes if nobody was watching. The way the two fluffs on his head would look almost like horns just made him even more mysterious. The way his grey eyes would linger about the room would make you wonder what he was thinking of. The way he'd read a book whenever he'd go outside on his balcony, it made his next door neighbor cringe. He had never noticed the male next door before, course, he didn't really notice any of the residents that lived in his apartment. Though, everyone noticed him, even the male with no eyes that lived in the apartment building right across from him. Tom was his name, the man with no eyes and a blue hoodie. He lived with his roommates, Edd and Matt. All of them were British and had known each other for years. So it wasn't a surprise when Tom had came home that day with a flustered face. You see, Tom had definitely noticed the male from across the street. He had met him on a subway on the way back from work, Tom had been swooned by this mysterious male that only gave him a glance with those sparkling grey eyes. Edd teased him about it...a lot, and Matt tended to give Tom advice for the next time He'd come across the other male. Tom didn't really meet up with the male again after that, for months he'd watch him through his window, knowing it was a bit cheesy of him but...he couldn't help it. One day, Tom had bought flowers for the male, he had dressed up in a blue button up with a checkered tie, along with black skinny jeans and a pair of boots. He spiked up his hair perfectly in place and walked into the living room. Edd praised him whilst Matt was ecstatic! They were excited to see what the results would be, ushering him out the door and down the stairs, Tom realized he had left the card he had written for him. He facepalmed as he realized his had forgotten the main part of this whole thing. With a sigh, he leaned against the brick wall. A saddened look came upon him as he began to pluck the petals of one of the flowers he had in his hand. He lifted it up to his face and looked as if his was examining it, only to let out an even sadder sigh than before as he let go in the wind. He stared down at the ground as he let his arms fall down to his sides.

The other male looked out into the city from his balcony, he was quite...bored. Not even a book could make him entertained right about now. He let out a deep sigh as he propped up his elbow on the railing and smooshed the side of his face with his fist. He then heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard from down below, he perked up from his position and looked over the balcony. He then saw that there was a male leaning against the brick wall of the building across from him. He watched as the male was singing something as he stared down at a banquet of flowers with this saddened expression that made the male intrigued into what was being said. He quickly ran inside, frantically looking for his shoes. After only a few moments, he immediately gave up, bursting out his front door without even shutting it as he ran like he was about to die. He felt nothing as he almost slipped on the stairs as he ran down them, he was too focused on the male with the red, yellow, and blue flowers. He pushed past a couple that was entering the building, he finally stopped as his eyes landed on the male across the street.

Tom was now crouching down beside the wall he was leaning on, he stared at the sky as he continued to sing his song. Tears pricking at his eyes as he gulped on words that came out as almost a faint whisper. He didn't even noticed the male in a red clad shirt that was running towards him, he tilted his head to the side as he stared down at the ground again. That's when he noticed a pair of clothed feet standing in front of him, he looked up and flinched as he saw the one he had been planning on talking to earlier that day. He noticed that the male was panting from exhaustion, he almost melted at the way his hair looked unkept and messy, as if he had been running for miles. Tom stood up and offered the male a hand as he had his hands on his knees. The male refused as he stood up straight and looked up at him. Tom blushed at the way the male smiled at him, only to frown at the expression on his face. He tilted his head to the side, confused as the taller male had began to walk away. He started to panic, he hadn't even noticed that his heart had taken over his mind as he grabbed the eyeless male's wrist. Tom turned to him and listen to him speak.

"Don't go." The red clad didn't really know how to explain why he didn't want the male to go, but he was glad that he didn't have to as the male went back to leaning against he wall. He smiled and did the same. They talked like normal human beings would, a nice little conversation about themselves and their interests. They didn't even notice that it had gotten dark. Tom now knew the other male's name, Tord. He didn't know why but, he had possibly just fallen for this 'Tord'. He watched as the Norwegian man perked up from the sound of a ding. He quickly took out his phone and frowned, Tom tilted his head a bit, wondering what was wrong. Tord turned to him and sighed.

"I have to go."

Tom watched as Tord walked off to his apartment building, he was sad, but happy to have finally talked to him. He then remembered about the flowers and let out a deep sigh, he threw them down on the ground. Tord probably wasn't into men anyhow. Tom then went back inside and trudged into his home, he was met by two men that had the cheesiest of smiles, turning them into frowns as he told them what had happened that day. Tom said his goodnights as he staggered into his room and flopped onto the bed, just as he was letting slumber take its place, he felt something gently hit his head. He looked up, only to be met with an opened window and a paper airplane on his pillow. He picked it up and saw that there were words written on it. He opened it up and read it. His face lit up as his 'eyes' trailed along the words that were being read, he sat up and turned on a light to make sure he was reading it correctly. He wasn't sure who had written the message to him, but one thing was for sure...someone was in love with him.

'P.S, I think I love you Tom.'


End file.
